halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ean-009
Ean-009 Ean-009, full name Ean Hughes, was born on Reach on March 12th, 2511. Ean was a good fighter, and used a M392 DMR primarily. He was conscripted as a spartan commando, and participated as security on Reach and on Harvest. He survived Harvest, but sadly, the war followed him to Reach. Ean went missing, most likely died, escorting a large group of civilians. Early Life Ean's early life was mostly on a farm in a county near New Alexandria on Reach. He was always taught to trust his God to keep him and the others around him safe. He was a good ranch hand being his age, and was taught how to shoot a rifle from his father. He loved his family and his family loved him the same. This close relationship wouldn't last like this forever. Doctor Catherine Halsey was looking for potential Spartan IIs for her program, and she was just about to leave Reach in search of other candidates. Before she left, she found Ean at the marketplace in New Alexandria, and saw him a good fit. So the child was abducted at the age of 6 and was to forever be in Halsey's custody. Conscription His training was brutal, like every other Spartan IIs, and he was pushed over many times. The one things keeping him from lashing out was his religion, Christianity, and the thought of seeing his family again. He was trained as a Marksman, and was taught to have good hand to eye coordination. He finished his conscription in 2525, and was placed on Red Team with Jerome, Alice, Douglas, Isaac, Randall and Vinh, not in order of chronology. He was later stationed on [[UNSC Wayward Son|UNSC ''Wayward Son]] and then on Harvest as a security chief and ambassador for the capital of the colony, Lincoln. Operation: BLIND Operation: BLIND was a top secret operation to take out a run down city of New Concord on Beyond. He was sent there with Yana-076 and Harold-098, as that was his Fireteam at the time, Fireteam Maroon. The operation was successful, and the rest of the files on this event are classified. Harvest Campaign Battles Battle of Thebes The city of Thebes was named after the one in Egypt, witch was agriculturally based as well. The city was attacked by Covenant, as well as one of the first attacks, and Ean-009 and Douglas-042 were dispatched. They fought off the Grunts, then to the Jackals, then to the Hunters. One opponent made them stop attacking, it was a Brute Chieftain, wielding a Gravity Hammer. The beast suddenly charged and that surprised the two. They were able to take out the chieftain and make the small attack force retreat. The city was then evacuated and abandoned. Battle of Lincoln The attack on the capital city, Lincoln, was the most devastating, with most citizens perishing from the attack. The attack force was a strong, capable foe, and many marine casualties took place. Ean was placed under the command of General Cam Hooper, and he was a marksman placed to snipe the enemies the closer they got. In the end, the UNSC was able to drive the force away. Before the remnant force could attack south, they evacuated the city of New Georgia, the next target. Battle of New Georgia New Georgia was evacuated before the same force that Lincoln was attacked from could strike. The enemies centered themselves into the middle, where UNSC forces could strike around the sides. Ean charged in with a small marine fireteam, and they cleared out the northmost area of city from the Covenant. While the enemies charged north to take out the threat, the rest of the UNSC blocked south, and they wiped out the Covenant. Fall of Reach Although Ean wasn't in the first part of the war and the beginning, he did join on July 29th, 2552. He was assigned to escort civilians and as a recon unit to scout out hostiles. While New Alexandria was being attacked, he helped escort 983 civilians. He also had 112 Confirmed Kills under his belt. While helping a last batch of civilians, a Brute hoard charged at Ean. He was able to kill the most of them, but they overrun him. They never found his body, although, during a recon mission to the city before complete glassing, they saw a hoard of Brutes and a Mjolnir Mark V helmet and a MA37. Nothing else was found related to Ean-009. Personality Ean was a light hearted man who cared more than he should've. He helped who ever needed it and was a Christian, and most of the Spartans trusted and liked him for that reason. He could be snarky and witful at times, often making fun of a scenario. Political Views Ean never truly placed faith in the UNSC and more on colonial governments, and was actually interviewed by Valentine, who questioned Ean on his loyalty to the UNSC. He also believed that colonies should make their own decisions more, and was an advocate for most outer colonies like Meridian and Beyond. Religion Ean was a Christian, and always put faith on the Holy Bible, and he upholded the beliefs they had to the highest extent. Thus saying, he was a good man, who helped all he could and had more of a soft spot than most Spartans. Equipment Ean wore a Mark V Mjolnir armor during his military career, and used it in all of his operations, excluding Reach, where he wore Mjolnir/OPERATOR. In most engagements, he used a M7/Caseless SMG and a M392 DMR, but was restrained to have a Magnum on the battle of Reach. Category:Humans Category:UNSC Personnel Category:UNSC Naval Personnel Category:Class I Spartan-IIs